


Siempre nos quedará París

by Alenni



Category: Alexia Putellas - Fandom, Barça - Fandom, F.C. Barcelona, Football - Fandom, Football RPF, Jenni Hermoso - Fandom, Liga Iberdrola, Sports - Fandom, Women's Football - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenni/pseuds/Alenni
Summary: Después de cuatro años inolvidables en el Barça, a Jennifer Hermoso le llega una oferta para fichar por el Paris Saint Germain. La jugadora madrileña tendrá que decidir si quiere dejar su vida en Barcelona atrás para poner rumbo a una liga francesa con mejores condiciones, o si prefiere quedarse en España, donde todavía el fútbol femenino no ha alcanzado su auge. La decisión parece fácil pero, ¿será capaz de irse a Francia sin Alexia?





	Siempre nos quedará París

Alexia sonríe mientras camina por las estrechas calles que llevan a la urbanización donde se encuentra el piso de Jenni. Las vacaciones de Navidad les dan la excusa perfecta para poder verse más. No es como si no se vieran nunca, ya que prácticamente todos los días están juntas en los entrenamientos, los partidos y los vestuarios. Pero no es lo mismo que estar a solas con ella. Tiene muchas ganas de verla, ya que los dos últimos días apenas han podido intercambiar un par de palabras debido a las cenas y comidas familiares de esta época. La ha echado muchísimo de menos, y no ha podido evitar pensar que le gustaría haber podido compartir estas fechas tan especiales con ella. Algún día.

A veces no se cree todavía que estén juntas. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real; ella es perfecta. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquellos sentimientos que tanto trató de ocultar pudieran ser correspondidos. Cada vez están más unidas, y, aunque sus amigas más cercanas ya lo saben, poco a poco, su entorno también se está dando cuenta. Incluso sospechan que Xavi Llorens, su entrenador, también puede saberlo. Al final, aunque en los entrenamientos mantienen las distancias, es inevitable que muchas veces se les escapen ciertos gestos de complicidad que puedan dar lugar a habladurías. Ambas tienen miedo de las posibles consecuencias que pudiera tener el que su relación se hiciera pública, y por eso la llevan en silencio.

Llega al portal número 17 y, tras asegurarse de que nadie la ve, abre la puerta de portal y se dirige al ascensor. Hace un par de semanas, Jenni le dio una copia de las llaves de su casa. _"Mi casa es la tuya, Ale, tanto como yo soy tuya"_. Todavía se emociona al recordar las palabras de su Jenni. Nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Antes de ella, había estado saliendo con chicos, pero nunca le llenó ninguno. Creyó que era porque no había encontrado al adecuado, pero cuando Jenni fichó por el Barça y se fueron haciendo más cercanas, se dio cuenta de que había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado. 

Prefiere llamar al timbre de casa, porque le gusta ver la sonrisa de Jenni cuando le abre la puerta. Se lanza a sus brazos cuando la ve y ambas caen al suelo, entre risas. Alexia se coloca encima de ella, y deposita un cálido beso en sus labios. La necesita, necesita sentirla cerca. Necesita sentir el suave tacto de su piel sobre la suya. Necesita que se fundan en una sola persona. 

-Te he echado de menos -susurra la catalana.

-No más que yo -responde Jenni, mientras empieza a recorrer con sus dedos su espalda.

Alexia la besa con ímpetu, pero tras unos segundos, se detiene. Algo va mal. Lo detecta en la mirada de Jenni. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que hoy no es como todos los días. 

-Amor, ¿qué pasa? -pregunta inquieta Alexia, incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano a su novia para que se levante del suelo y queden frente a frente.

Jenni abre la boca, pero no dice nada, y se lo piensa. Sabe que tiene que contárselo, a ella sobre todo. Pero le dan miedo las consecuencias. Están tan bien juntas y es todo tan idílico, que no quiere estropearlo. Alexia es lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca, y no quiere perderla por nada del mundo. Nada es igual desde que está con ella. Alexia es luz, y hasta el fútbol tiene otra dimensión desde que están juntas. Por eso le da miedo. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Le coge de las manos, y con los ojos demasiado brillantes, se lo dice:

-El PSG me ha ofrecido un contrato de cinco años.


End file.
